


What A Beautiful Day

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: From day one to fifty years. Oh what a life!





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "What A Beautiful Day" by Chris Cagle.

6/4/01

JC Chasez pulled the ball cap down further on his head as he walked with the crowd migrating down 5th Avenue in New York City. Traffic zoomed by heading south toward the Empire State Building. He was heading toward Central Park. 

The June sun was high in the sky. The temperature well into the 90s. A trickle of sweat rolled down his spine pooling at the waistband of the dark wash jeans he wore. His hair, which he wore longer now, curled against this neck in the heat. Simple white ASICS on his feet. 

The hotel where he was staying wasn’t far away. He was certain when Lonnie or Mike found out he gave the slip, there would be hell to pay. Maybe not hell but at least a stern lecture. One he’d heard many times before. One they’ve all heard many times. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes they wanted to get out and pretend to be normal. Walk down the street without a linebacker trailing with them providing protection from screaming girls.

It was why JC picked Central Park. The park wouldn’t be as packed as 5th Avenue or Times Square. He loved the city, he really did. He just wanted a breather. Tonight was their second show of a 3-day stop playing Giants stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. It was the seventh show of their PopOdyssey tour. This tour was only half the size of No Strings Attached. Still a crazy production, but not as many shows.

Central Park loomed in front of him as he waited for the walk sign at the intersection of 58th St. The Pulitzer Fountain would have been a nice site to see but there were too many tourists. JC couldn’t take the chance. The light changed and the group of people began moving. It was move or be moved. Something JC was used to in the last few years. Once he got into the Park, he wanted to walk a path at his own pace. 

Passed the intersection JC cut through the throngs of people. Tourists taking photos with the fountain in the background. Tourists looking at maps trying to figure out where they were or where they were heading. The sidewalk became congested again and he fought to hide his irritation. He just wanted ten minutes alone. The zoo entrance was crazy with people walking in multiple directions. People standing in the middle of the sidewalk deciding whether to walk the zoo or wait.

He walked around one of those people at the exact moment they made a decision. They pushed their stroller forward and he jumped out of the way before he could get run over. That caused him to bump into other people. He fought to keep his footing. A curse slipped from his mouth when he realized he was going down. A cry too soft – too feminine – to be from him reached his ears as his behind hit the pavement hard enough to snap his teeth together. In the melee a hand slap his hat pushing it up his head and sent his sunglasses to the ground. 

The people pushing the stroller kept on walking and JC bit back a snide remark. 

“People can be so rude.”

The voice came from his left and he lifted his head and his breath caught. A woman sat on the sidewalk facing him. It was in the back of his mind that she was the owner of the cry he heard on the way down. He wanted to ask her if she was okay. He couldn’t form the words. Her blue eyes pierced his. The red hue on her cheeks JC wasn’t sure equated to the temperature, the fall, embarrassment or even recognition. Her legs were long. Tone. Nike trainers on her feet. Short black silk shorts. A bright pink sports bra showcasing a flat stomach. Blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. A few strands sticking to a sweat slick neck. Her smile was bright. 

He was gone. Done. Taken. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel tilted her head as she stared at the man who shared her plight. She hadn’t expected to hit the ground. Her legs had tangled with his and it had all been over. 

“I…I…” JC stuttered. He shook his head wondering why he couldn’t string two words together. He had never been unable to talk to a girl. “Hi.”

Rachel grinned. “Hi.”

People carried on around them like it wasn’t odd seeing two people sitting on the ground. Maybe it wasn’t for New York City. 

Rachel grabbed his sunglasses from the sidewalk surprised they hadn’t been stepped on by some impatient foot. She handed the shades to him. Her pulse quickened when his fingers brushed against hers. “Are you okay?”

JC stared into her eyes, his hand holding onto his sunglasses. Holding her hand. He felt like his heart had taken a dive right into his stomach and when it came back up it was beating double time. Her smile was still bright, lighting him up. Her eyes made it impossible for him to look away. 

“How about we get up off the sidewalk and move out of the way before we get trampled?” Rachel pushed to her feet. Once she was standing, she held out her arm for him to take.

“Yeah.” JC put his hand in hers and stood. They moved from the middle of the sidewalk to the concrete wall that served as a barrier to the park. It was lined with trees creating sort of a canopy over the sidewalk. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” He hadn’t dropped her hand and Rachel couldn’t find it in herself to care. “Are you okay?” She reached up and gripped the bill of his hat. She gave it a tug correcting the slight tilt it had. Someone must have knocked it in the fall. Maybe her. 

“Thanks,” JC let his cheeks heat wondering how dorky he had looked with his hat all crocked. He reached up and lifted it off his head before settling it back down. 

Rachel caught the brown curls before he placed the hat back on his head. Dark brown with golden highlights. Her fingers itched to run through them. His blue eyes were nearly the same color as hers. She was certain his face could have been on any Greek sculpture.  
Sharp jaw line. Sculpted cheekbones. Full bottom lip. A thin strip of hair bisected his chin. She was willing to overlook that small detail. He was gorgeous. 

“I’m Rachel.” Rachel felt like an idiot when she held out her hand.

“JC.” JC placed his hand in hers. His fingers curled. His thumb rest on the back of her hand. The movement was slight as he stared into her eyes. “Nice to meet you.”

_I stumbled through hello on 5th Avenue_


	2. Day Two

6/5/01

JC searched the sidewalk tables of the cafe. Dismissing each occupant he sighed and looked at his watch. 

11:45.

He was fifteen minutes late. Getting past Lonnie and Mike had been trickier today. They hadn’t expected him to sneak out two days in a row but had been ready. Caught him each time he tried to get in the elevator. At 11:30 he finally made a break for it and ran for the stairs. His lithe body moved faster than his stockier bodyguards. Once he was in the lobby he didn’t slow but ran out onto the sidewalk and quickly got lost in the crowd. 

It was all for nothing. Rachel wasn’t here. She had given up on him. Probably thought he’d been playing when he asked her to lunch yesterday outside Central Park. Playing a trick on her. Or maybe the trick was on him. Maybe she had never planned on showing up in the first place.

JC scanned the tables one final time and sighed. His shoulders slumped. As he turned to walk away he collided with another patron. This time he was able to grab her arms and steady her before either of them could end up on the sidewalk.

“We gotta stop meeting this way.”

JC recognized the smile first. His lips parted in his own smile. Rachel was here! “Are you okay?”

Rachel nodded her head, telling him she was fine. “Least we didn’t end up sprawled on the ground like yesterday. Come on, let’s eat.” She tilted her head toward the door and the waiting hostess who seated them at a table outside at her request. “I hope you don’t mind.” She asked as she took her purse off her shoulder and took a seat.

“Not at all.” Sitting outside meant he could keep his hat on. The sunglasses might come off but he hoped the hat provided enough cover. “Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t get away.”

“Same here. I am currently back at the hotel lying down with a headache.” Rachel’s smile widened at his laughter. “I was hoping you wouldn’t think I stood you up.”

“I thought you thought _I_ stood _you_ up. I didn’t see you...” Her smile warned him from the inside out.

“No way.” Rachel ordered a water with lemon and browsed the menu. It all sounded delicious. She’d been too nervous to eat breakfast. That had bode well when it came time to fake a headache. “What brings you to New York City?”

JC froze. He was certain she hadn’t recognized him. Did he tell her the truth? Did it matter? When would he see her again? He was leaving after the show that night. “Work.”

Rachel nodded. “Me too. Well family really but it feels like work sometimes.”

JC laughed, relaxing a little at his skirting of the truth. Work did bring him to New York. “I know how that is. You guys here sightseeing?”

“Yeah. Mom has a whole week jam packed with stops. All scheduled out. The military should have snatched her up.”

“What are you missing out on?”

“Statue of Liberty. It’s okay. I will be sitting through the slideshow for decades to come so it will be like I was there.”

“I didn’t think anyone did slides anymore?” JC asked after their drinks arrived and their orders were taken. 

“Oh my mom loves messing around with her computer. She’s discovered PowerPoint. I wouldn’t be surprised when she writes the family Christmas letter this year if she doesn’t include a CD in it with a slideshow.”

“Okay I didn’t think anyone still did those either. Christmas letter?”

“She starts working on it right after Thanksgiving so it’s all finished by the time she sends Christmas cards the first week of December. I think it’s great. Except last year when she put in that grandkids weren’t looking good.”

“No….”

“Oh yeah,” Rachel slipped her drink and sat it back down. “Man I was ticked off. My brothers and sisters thought it was the funniest thing they ever read. I had gotten a promotion at work which meant I was relocated to Chicago. The guy I was dating at the time didn’t think I should take it. He didn’t want to do long distance so I said goodbye. His mom is my mom’s best friend. So I foiled her plans. I called her up unleashing holy terror and told her under no certain terms that my reproductive organs were off limits. So we’ll see this year.”

JC laughed. “How many brothers and sisters do you have?”

“Four. Two of each. I’m the oldest. I turned 24 in March. Then it’s Nate. He’s 22. Bethany is 20. Ben is 18 and Lindsay is 16.”

“Wow. I just have a brother and a sister. Tyler is 19. Heather is 22. I’ll be 24 in August. How’d your mom get everyone to agree on this trip?”

“If you’d meet my mom, you’d understand,” Rachel explained. “She plans something and we just all fall in line. It doesn’t matter if I live in Chicago now. I’m expected to be where she tells me. And she does understand I can’t be everywhere now. I’m smart enough to know which ones I’m supposed to attend. Twice removed cousin’s christening? A card will do.”

Their food arrived and they settled in to eat. Conversation continued more slowly as they ate. She spoke about growing up on a farm outside Omaha. Going to college at the University of Nebraska. Landing a job in Des Moines. Her promotion. Chicago living. 

“Sounds like you’ve turned in to a city girl.” JC pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “You’ve been bouncing city to city since you graduated high school.”

“I’m not sure I’m a full fledged city girl. I do love the hustle and bustle. The night life. So much to do within walking distance. I never pass up an opportunity – schedule permitting – to go back home. Take a backroad. Kick the dust up. Windows down. Visibility for miles and miles. The sunsets. You don’t see sunsets in the city like you do in the country. I’ll go home and saddle up a horse and just ride off as fast as I can.”

It was an image JC wanted to see. Could picture it. The tight jeans. Plaid print long sleeve button on. Cowboy boots. Cowboy hat holding down the blonde hair blowing in the wind. His mouth watered. He wanted. Wanted to join her on that farm in Nebraska. Even on a horse next to her racing across the ground. Could hear their laughter as they chased the sunset. 

“So what about you?” Rachel asked breaking the image. 

“What about me?” JC asked awkwardly. He kept the conversation on her all afternoon. Partly because he didn’t want to reveal who he was, mostly because he was intrigued about who she was.

“We’ve talked all about me this whole time.”

“I didn’t mind.” JC sent her a wink, watching as a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

“Come on, tell me about you.” Rachel pleaded. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward. “You don’t have to hide from me. I know who you are.”

Nothing could have surprised JC more. All this time he thought he’d kept his identity hidden. She’d known all along. “You know?”

Rachel nodded. “I recognized you after we’d fallen. When your sunglasses fell off.”

“You didn’t make a big deal out of it.”

“You were so dazed it was cute,” Rachel smiled at him. She gave the table a couple taps with her hand. “Come on. Talk. You don’t have to talk about ‘work’, talk about you.”

“I don’t think the two are separate. Me and work,” JC started and it flowed from there. He talked about his family. His parents and siblings. The Mickey Mouse Club. The group. His writing. How he loved being on the other side in the studio, producing and putting the sounds together almost as much as he loved singing. He told her how he had escaped yesterday needing to get away which led to their meeting. Told her the trouble he had gotten in to and how hard it was to escape to meet her for lunch.

“Sounds like you need to escape on horseback chasing the horizon.”

JC reached across the table, lying his hand on hers. “That sounds amazing.” They smiled at each other, staring into each other’s eyes. His fingers caressed the back of her hand. He never wanted to leave. “I’m really glad you showed up.”

“Me too.”

_We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon._


	3. Day Fourteen

6/17/01

Rachel pulled open her apartment door and smiled seeing JC standing in the hallway. Her heart flip flopped at his smile. She moved to hug him but stopped seeing the stocky black man standing behind him. She paused. 

“Don’t mind him,” JC told her. He took a step forward, lifting his arms and drew her into a hug. It had been two weeks since he seen her last. Two long weeks filled with shows, interviews, and appearances. 

“So glad you were able to get away.” Rachel grabbed her purse from the back of the couch. JC held the door for her as she walked out into the hallway. 

“I owe Joey a favor now. I was supposed to go with Lance and Chris to do a radio interview.” 

“Well tell Joey thank you for me.” Rachel said as they stepped into the elevator taking it to the first floor. “After yesterday fell through, I didn’t think we’d be able to hang out.”

“I’m sorry about that,” JC apologized. They were in Chicago for the weekend for two shows. Yesterday, he had tried to sneak away to spend time with Rachel but an interview popped up squashing those plans. 

Rachel waited while JC’s bodyguard opened the door of the black SUV with tinted windows. She climbed into the backseat when JC nudged her. JC followed behind her while the bodyguard climbed into the passenger seat. A few moments later they pulled away from her apartment building. 

“No sneaking out today huh?” 

JC chuckled. “No. Not only did I have to wheel and deal to get Joey to take my interview, I had to do the same with Lonnie here.”

It had taken a lot of planning on JC’s part to carve out three hours on a Sunday afternoon before a concert. A lot of begging and pleading as well. He’d been excited to realize they were coming to Chicago – where Rachel lived – for two shows. Ever since New York, they had talked every day. It had been hard not seeing her yesterday knowing he was so close. They were supposed to catch a movie yesterday afternoon but a last minute interview popped up that required all five of them. He hated having to call and cancel knowing he didn’t have any free time to see her. Joey had made him work for it earlier. He wasn’t looking forward to what Joey would make him do in return. Whatever it was would be worth it though. Seeing Rachel’s smiling face when she opened the door was worth what he had to do.

Rachel accepted JC’s hand when he climbed from the SUV. He had his hat pulled low and sunglasses covering his eyes in an attempt at anonymity. “What happens if you get recognized?”

“Pandemonium.” JC squeezed her hand. “But don’t worry. We’ll be fine. That’s why Lonnie is here. He’ll get us to safety.”

“Maybe we should have done something somewhere quieter.” Rachel looked around the area outside the movie theatre. There were lots of people milling around. Waiting in line for tickets. She was confused when they bypassed the ticket window and went inside. “Don’t we need tickets?”

JC shook his head. “It’s taken care of.” Standing in line gave him a greater chance at being recognized. If he was alone with Rachel, he had a better chance at going unnoticed. Lonnie stuck out like a sore thumb. He looked like a body guard and would cause people to look closely at him. 

A few minutes later they were settling in their seats with drinks and popcorn. Lonnie sat in the row directly behind them. 

“I have never had a chaperone on a date before,” Rachel whispered.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s not ideal…”

“No no no,” Rachel said quickly settling her hand over his. “It’s okay. I appreciate everything you had to do just to do this.”

JC turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together. He lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I’ve been looking forward to today since we had lunch.”

“Me too.”

Rachel tried to inconspicuously wipe her tears. She had no idea _Moulin Rouge_ would be sad or else she would have suggested something else like _The Fast and the Furious_. No way would that movie induce tears. At least she didn’t think it would. 

JC saw the movement from the corner of his eye. A small smile grew on his face and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Rachel whispered with a slight laugh. She felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay,” JC tightened his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him. As much as the theater chairs would allow. Without thought he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair.

They watched the final moments of the movie. The lights came on as the credits started and people stood to make their way to the exits. JC took Rachel’s hand in his as they slowly made their way out of the aisle. He kept his head down and his eyes averted. 

Once they cleared the row, he felt Lonnie fall in behind him. With his hand still in Rachel’s he followed closely behind. When they made it to the lobby, his hand tightened in hers. He moved to her side and lengthened his stride moving quickly to the doors and outside. He put his sunglasses on.

Rachel kept pace with him as they walked to the black SUV. The vehicle running; the driver already inside. Like before, Lonnie opened the back door. She climb in first with JC behind her. Lonnie shut the door and climbed into the passenger. Then they were leaving and heading back to her apartment. 

“Sorry about the water works,” Rachel said as they walked down the hall to her apartment. They were alone. Lonnie had stayed in the car. Nerves grew in her belly. Would he kiss her goodbye? She hoped so. This would be the last time they would see each other until… she didn’t know when. When would they see each other again? JC was still on tour. She lived in Chicago. 

“It’s okay.”

“You’re a champ watching something without blood and guts. No action.”

“I liked it. I’m not a big fan of blood and guts anyway.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye…” Rachel confessed after silence had fallen between them. She looked down when JC took her hand. 

JC didn’t either. It was only June. He was touring until the end of August. He wasn’t sure when he could get away. If he even could until September. “I don’t either.” Lonnie would be coming after him if he didn’t move. 

“Thank you for rearranging things so we could meet up.”

“It was just as beneficial to me.” JC lifted his free hand and tucked Rachel’s hair behind her ear. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to get away again.”

“I know.” Rachel squeezed his hand. She reached up and took his hat off his head. The low bill caused his eyes to be partially hidden. She felt she hadn’t been truly able to see his face all afternoon. She stared into his eyes, her heart skipping a beat. “We still got phones.”

“Not the same.” JC swung their hands back and forth. 

“I know.”

JC took a step forward, bringing them closer together. “I gotta go,” he whispered.

“I know,” Rachel said just as softly. Her breath caught when he his head lowered. 

“I’m gonna kiss you.”

“I know.” His lips brushed against hers. The hat fell from her hand to the floor when her fingers relaxed at his kiss. He deepened the kiss and she melted against him. Her hands grabbed his waist. Her lips parted and moved with his. 

When the kiss ended, JC cupped her face. He smiled when her eyes blinked open. “I’ll call you tonight after the show.”

“Can’t wait.” Rachel slipped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. She laid her head on his chest, breathing him in. They hugged for a few minutes before she picked her head up. This time she initiated the kiss. “Have a good show,” she whispered when the kiss broke. 

“See you later,” JC kissed her softly once more before he let her go. He leaned down to pick up his hat from the floor. He put it on his head and pulled it low. “Bye.”

“Bye JC.”

_Caught a movie_


	4. Day Sixty Seven

8/9/01

“I don’t want to get up,” Rachel murmured as she snuggled into JC’s chest. His arm tightened around her holding her close. She sighed contently.

The past four days had been amazing. JC had flown in on Monday morning after his show in San Antonio. They had spent every moment together. She showed him Chicago and her favorite places. They caught a show on Broadway. Went to a jazz bar. Hung out at Lincoln Park walking the pathways, checking out the zoo. 

“We don’t have to get up.” JC ran his hand up and down her back; his fingers lightly caressing the skin. “Can lay here all day long.” He actually preferred that. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed the last couple of days. He did. Immensely. He enjoyed seeing Chicago through her eyes. Enjoyed seeing her favorite spots. The food. The music. The company… 

Rachel was in trouble. She was falling in love. 

Sixty seven days they had known each other and she was certain she loved him. Rachel didn’t know that was possible. She had never fallen in love so quickly before. She had never felt this way before. Never fancied herself someone who could do long distance. But here she was. Over two months with the same guy and only the fourth time seeing him. The first three times had been quick visits. When he told her he had four days off, she had immediately invited him to Chicago; taking vacation for the week.

They spent so much time talking on the phone. Every night he called. Sometimes before the show. Sometimes after. Depending when he could snag the time. Maybe that’s why she fell so fast. Distance made them only able to talk. The physical part of their relationship had to wait. Talking had made them closer. Learning more about each other. When they finally had sex Monday night it had been unbelievable. 

“Spend our last day in bed together? No complaints from me.” Rachel lifted her head from his chest. She stared at his face. Relaxed. Eyes closed. Long lashes resting against his cheeks. His brown hair fell over his forehead. Blue eyes opened when she brushed the curls off his forehead. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“We can spend most of the day in bed,” he smiled at her. “We’re busy tonight.”

“What are we doing?” Rachel asked confused. Nothing had been planned to her knowledge.

“It’s a surprise.” JC grinned.

“A surprise? Come on, you can’t do that to me,” she complained. “How am I gonna know what to wear?”

“Wear whatever you want.”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. “That doesn’t help me at all.”

JC smiled. He threaded his fingers through her hair. Cupping the back of her head he brought her lips to his and kissed her. 

“That’s not gonna work,” Rachel murmured against his lips. It was. Working. 

“We’ll be outside.” JC whispered as he kissed her again.

“What are we doing?”

JC rolled her over until she was on her back. He loomed over her. “We are staying right here until we leave at seven.”

“But I need…” her words were lost when JC kissed her.

*~*

“It’s so beautiful…” Rachel was mesmerized by the streaks of blues, reds, pinks, and oranges as the sun set over Lake Michigan. The temps were in the lower 70s. The slight breeze blew her hair sending the strands dancing over her arms made bare by the sundress she wore. In a few minutes she’d have to grab the light sweater she brought. Until then, she was content standing along the railing of the boat. JC standing behind her his hand resting on her hip. 

It had been a welcomed surprise. A sunset dinner cruise on Lake Michigan. The boat was spacious but they were the only occupants. It was lovely. It was romantic. The atmosphere. The scenery. Her date. Everything. 

She let her body sway back into JC leaning against him. When he wrapped his arms around her settling her more comfortably against him, she covered his arms with hers. They stood like that staring as the sun completely dipped below the horizon. 

“These four days have been amazing.” Rachel broke the hold and turned to face JC. She threaded her arms around his waist stepping closer to him. “Tonight has been amazing.”

“I’m glad.” JC copied her movements, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Spending these last few days with you have been incredible.”

“I wish we had more time. So many things we didn’t get to yet.” Her heart was already breaking at the thought of having to say goodbye. She knew it would be a lot rougher tomorrow. Their relationship was different. Had changed this visit. Finally making love…she felt more connected to him than she had to any of her previous boyfriends. 

“Make a list and we’ll knock some of it out when I come back.” JC didn’t know when that would be, but he knew he would be back. Was already looking forward to being back and taking her to some of his favorite places in the city. And some of those outside the city. His parents lived in Chicago. His next visit, he was definitely introducing Rachel to them. His mom and dad would love her. 

He ducked his head and kissed her softly. He couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment, lay her down on her bed, and make love to her well into the night. Fall asleep. Wake up and do it again. It would be worth it to be dead tired on stage. Totally worth it. 

Rachel laid her head on his chest. The waves gently rocked the boat. They swayed together as the boat headed back to shore. His heart beat in her ear and her eyes fluttered closed. The _thump thump_ comforted her. She sighed softly causing his arms to tighten around her. Lifting her head she stared into his eyes. Her own heart stumbled as she caught his gaze. She couldn’t fight it. She was gone. “I love you JC.”

JC eyes widened at Rachel’s softly spoken words. Unexpected words. Welcomed words. Oh were they welcomed. He kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms. When he broke the kiss he waited for her eyes to open and meet his. When they did, he whispered, “I love you too.”

_She said I love you to me_


	5. Day One Sixteen

9/27/01

“You ready?” 

“Of course,” JC grinned. He leaned down and slapped the neck of the brown gelding he was sitting on. 

“I don’t know,” Kevin Hawkins stared at his daughter’s boyfriend. His smirk hidden beneath the coarse hair of his brown and grey beard. “He looks too much like a city slicker… maybe you should have saddled up Mary for him instead of Hank here.” He ran a hand over the horse’s neck.

“Mary is twenty years old and has no gallop in her.” Rachel rolled her eyes at her father as she put her foot in the stirrup and swung up and over the back of the paint horse named Patton. 

“Exactly.” Kevin grinned. 

“Daddy…” she shook her head. “JC will be fine. Hank hasn’t tossed him yet. I think he likes him.” She winked at JC.

“We’ve come to an understanding. Haven’t we Hank?” JC asked the horse giving him another rub. 

“Of course he does. I’ve heard him crooning to the horses. Now they’ll expect that every day. Sneaking treats. He’s the reason your momma had to go and pick up apples and carrots this morning.”

JC felt himself blush at Rachel’s father’s words. He had been giving them a lot of treats. Every day since he and Rachel had been on her parents’ farm. It was just as beautiful as Rachel had told him. Breathtaking views. Spacious lands. Beautiful sunrises and sunsets. Rachel had been right. Those didn’t happen in the city.

The hot summer days had faded. October was right around the corner. The days were warm, a cool fall breeze. The nights were cooler. He enjoyed those nights just as much. Him. Rachel. A blanket. A bottle of wine. The clear night sky.

Rachel’s family had accepted him immediately. He’d been nervous on the drive from the airport to the farm. He wanted her family to like him. Denise, Rachel’s mother, had been just like he had thought. A no nonsense tough woman. Beneath that hard exterior was a soft soul who loved her family. Gathered at the dinner table every night, he could see the love in the Hawkins’ family. From Kevin, who ran the farm. Denise who ran everything else. Nate working the land and animals next to his father. The first born son ready to take the reigns. Lindsay, the sixteen year old who gave him a glimpse at what Rachel had been like during her teenage years. Who had Kevin wrapped around her finger. Who told him straight up on the very first day she was a Backstreet Boy fan. Who had been banished to the kitchen by Denise, who had apologized profusely. JC had just laughed. Bethany and Ben were away at college. He couldn’t wait to meet them.

“You need me to check anything while we’re out there?”

“No Girl,” Kevin shook his head and stepped away from the two horses. “Go and enjoy your ride.”

“You should probably check your liquor cabinet Dad,” Nate said as he walked in through the open door of the barn. “Rachel’s been known to sneak some vodka.”

“Lies!” Rachel exclaimed. “Who would sneak Daddy’s liquor and fill it with water thinking he wouldn’t notice?”

“It was already watered down from my sister.”

“Do not believe a word he says,” Rachel told JC. “All lies.”

“You would never,” JC grinned. Hank pranced beneath him, antsy. Ready to go. 

“I’ll fill you in later on all the things my sister used to do.” Nate grinned. 

“You will not.” Rachel tightened her hold on the reigns and gave Patton a nudge with her heels. 

The smile never fell from JC’s face as they rode from the barn toward the pasture. He watched as Rachel leaned down to open the gate from atop her horse. The movement quick and easy like she had done it a million times. She more than likely had. 

Once they cleared the gate on the other side of the pasture, they opened up and let the horses run across the land. The sun was high overhead, warming the air. JC’s long sleeve t-shirt whipped against his body in the wind. He hadn’t felt this relaxed and free in years as he had the week and a half at Rachel’s parents’. He had a few more days of relaxation before he had to head back to Orlando. Then New York City. 

Pulling the horses up, they slowed to a walk. The horse walked side by side through the field. They roamed the open fields plenty in the days they had been there. Rachel had also taken him through some of the trails in the woods. He preferred the openness. He preferred anything anywhere as long as he was with Rachel. 

“Let’s stop here and let the horses rest.” Rachel said as they came upon a small lake that came and went depending on the weather and how much rain the area received. 

“Sounds good.” JC stopped his horse and watched as Rachel jumped from the saddle with ease. His body didn’t move that easily. The first day they rode he had been hurting. In shape as he was, his muscles still hurt. 

When he was on the ground, he let the reigns fall. The horses would stay close as they roamed. He walked to Rachel’s horse where she had the saddle bags packed. While she grabbed the blanket, he took out the small containers filled with finger foods. A thermos full of hot chocolate. Carrying the items to the blanket Rachel had spread out, he knelt down and laid them out before taking a seat. When he was settled, Rachel sat beside him. She tucked her arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. 

“So how true was Nate’s story about you taking your father’s liquor?”

Rachel chuckled. “Hundred percent. Between me and Nate, I don’t think Daddy had any alcohol on those bottles.”

JC laughed. “It must have been petty nice growing up here.”

“Yeah…” Rachel smiled as she though back to her childhood. “It was. Sometimes I thought it was terrible. Nothing to do. Nowhere to shop. Had to drive hours to get to a good mall. So many chores. In the morning before school and after. But it was great. I couldn’t imagine it any differently.”

“I love your family. I can’t wait to meet Ben and Bethany.”

“And you were worried they wouldn’t like you.” Rachel teased him. She lifted her head from his shoulder. “I caught Lindsay on the phone yesterday talking you up. How you were the coolest ever.”

JC chuckled. “Maybe I’ve brought her over to the dark side.”

Rachel laughed. “Maybe.”

“I’ll have to see when we tour closest to here next. Maybe invite her to the show. If you think that’s okay…”

“Of course! She’d love it. I could probably bring her given enough time to schedule off from work.”

“Even better.” JC kissed her lips. The kiss continued. He shifted his body, turning so he could lay her down on the blanket. He cupped the base of her head with one hand while his other held his weight off her. He felt her hands at his sides. 

The week had been full of stolen moments like this. Kisses on their rides. Walking hand in hand on the property. Kisses in the hayloft. Snuggles on the porch swing watching the sunset. Quiet lovemaking nestled in Rachel’s room. He couldn’t remember a time when he had to keep quiet so parents wouldn’t overhear. 

Rachel stared up at him after the kiss ended. She cupped his face with her hands and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. “I love you.”

JC turned his head pressing a kiss to one of her palms. “I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her again. Before the kiss could get carried away he leaned back. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled when she smiled at him. “What are you doing for the rest of my life?”

Rachel’s brow furrowed at JC’s odd question until the words penetrated. Her eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

“I love you Rachel,” JC began. “The way I feel about you… there is no one else for me. You’re it. I know it.”

Rachel’s eyes filled with tears. He blurred in front of her. She gave a small laugh. The craziness… it had only been three months. “Oh JC…”

JC sat back on his hunches, pulling Rachel into a seated position. Reaching into his pocket he produced the ring. The empty velvet box was hidden in his suitcase. He hoped it stayed empty. “Will you marry me?”

“Oh JC…” Rachel covered her mouth with her hands. The ring was beautiful. She looked up into his expectant eyes. “Yes,” she nodded as laughter bubbled up. “Yes!” Her hand trembled as JC slipped the ring on. When it was in place she threw her arms around his neck. 

_I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life_


	6. Day One Eighty Nine

12/9/01

“I’m not that kind of girl JC. I love my job. I love what I do.”

“I know but you don’t need to work. I have more than enough for the both of us.” JC fought to keep his anger in check. The conversation had gone downhill fast. 

“I told you I don’t care how much money you have! Me working is not about having money in the bank. It’s about me! And my self worth. And contributing something to this relationship.”

“But you don’t have to contribute anything.” He dug his palms into his eyes. 

“Oh? I don’t have to contribute anything?” Rachel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “So I don’t have to contribute anything? I’m just supposed to smile and hang on your arm like some ditzy airhead?”

“That’s not what I meant!” JC exclaimed exasperated. 

“Then what did you mean JC? Because that’s exactly what it sounds like. You want me to quit my job and move to Orlando….”

“Because we’re getting married!” JC yelled, the lid coming off his anger. “I want you to quit your job in Chicago. I want you to move to Orlando because we’re getting married! I want us to live together. I’m tired of having a relationship with my damned phone. I’m tired of you not being able to come with me because you have to work…”

“I’ve always lived in Chicago. I told you, I’m not the type of girl who will drop everything and be at some man’s beck and call.”

“I’m not some man!” JC snapped, his blood boiling. “I am your fiancé!”

“You’re not acting like it,” Rachel clipped back. “You’re acting like I’m your property that you get to tell what to do and where to go.”

“Are you even listening to me? When I have ever said as such? You’re doing this shit on purpose. Twisting everything I say!”

“You asked me when I was quitting my job and moving to Florida! How can I misconstrue that!” Rachel could feel the tears behind her eyes and she fought to hold them at bay. This fight was different that the little bickering they did occasionally. 

“It’s a legitimate question!” JC exploded. “We’re getting married!”

“I know! I was present when you asked.” Rachel snapped. “You don’t even know what you’re asking me. You just expect me to pack up, drop my stuff off at the Salvation Army and move.”

JC wanted to pull his hair out. At the thought he jammed the fingers of both hands into the strands and pushed back. “I am asking you,” He ground out. “To move in with me.”

“JC…”

“Forget it,” JC grabbed his coat from the coat rack. He yanked it so hard, the rack crashed to the ground. He threw open the door.

“JC…” Rachel quickly moved to the door but she was too late. The door slammed hard enough to rattle the frames on the wall. Unable to hold them back the tears fell.

*~*

“You wanna tell us what happened yesterday?” Karen asked as she watched her son enter the kitchen and head straight for the coffee pot. She had been roused out of a dead sleep the previous night around 2:30 in the morning thinking someone had been trying to break in. It had been JC - too drunk to work his key in the door. 

“I’m sorry for waking you and dad up last night.” JC filled the coffee cup nearly to the brim. He bypassed sugar and milk and took a sip. In order to feel like a human being again, he’d have to drink the entire pot plus another one. Even standing in the shower beneath the water for an hour hadn’t helped the feeling. Neither had puking. It had been a long time since he had last consumed as much alcohol as he did last night. 

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s nothing. I’m sorry. I’ll be out of your hair soon.” Chicago was only a quick stop on his way to Los Angeles. Of course he had come from Las Vegas but that was neither here nor there. He would finish his coffee then grab his things from Rachel’s then grab a flight to LA. Hang out in his house before the Cosmo photoshoot he had on the books with the rest of the guys. 

“Still didn’t answer my question.” Karen stared at JC. His back to them. He refused to turn and meet her eyes. 

“Did you pay the cab last night? I don’t remember. Do I owe you…”

“Joshua sit down!” Karen snapped, her voice firm, letting JC she meant business. 

JC knew that tone of voice. It would be who of him to listen. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out before he turned around and made his way to one of the chairs at the table. Right between his parents. Like he was eight years old and about to get in trouble for sending the baseball through the kitchen window of their house in Maryland.

“Now what happened?”

JC’s shoulders hunched. His elbows rested on the table. Both hands wrapped around the hot coffee mug. His head barely attached. 

“JC?” Karen’s voice was soft as she took him her son’s posture. Defeated was the word that came to mind. 

“Rachel and I got in to a huge fight. I don’t…I don’t know if we’re even together anymore.”

“Oh JC,” Karen gasped. She had been hesitant to accept JC’s new girlfriend. Afraid she only saw dollar signs. After getting to know Rachel, Karen changed her mind. Since they lived in the same city they met for lunch or dinner usually once a week whether JC was present or not. In the short amount of time, Karen considered Rachel another daughter. “What happened?”

JC told his parents about the fight he and Rachel had. Explained how he stormed out. Explained how he got a cab to bar and proceeded to drink his weight in liquor until the bartender threw him in to a cab. 

The whack on the back of the head came out of nowhere. The actual smack didn’t hurt. It was the effect it had on his brain, still floating in a gallon of liquor. 

“Owe,” JC rubbed the back of his head and glared at his mother. “What was that for?”

“You’re gonna go over to Rachel’s and apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“First for how you acted. Your father and I raised you better than that.”

“Nothing gets solved when anger gets in the way, Son.” Roy broke in. “Anger colors the words. Makes you say things that are hard to take back. Makes you see things that aren’t there.”

“After you apologize for how you acted, you’re gonna tell her you love her.” Karen smiled when JC stared at her, caught off guard. “She’s probably spent the whole night and morning thinking exactly what you’re thinking. That the relationship is over.”

“Do you love her JC?” Roy asked.

“More than anything.” JC responded without hesitation. 

“Then go other there and do what I told you. Apologize for your behavior. Make sure she knows that despite what happened yesterday, you still love her.”

“That doesn’t solve the problem.” JC looked down at his hands. His mother was right. He did need to apologize for his behavior. He was embarrassed for how he acted. 

“No it won’t.” Roy said. “But you’ll be able to discuss it and find a solution.”

“I just want to live together. I want to be with her.”

“Why does it have to be Orlando?”

“What?” JC asked, staring at his father. 

“Why does it have to be Orlando?” Roy repeated. “You could just as easily live here in Chicago.”

“But my work…”

“Is more important than hers?” Karen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No but…”

“Aren’t you guys talking about taking a break after this next tour?”

“Yes but…”

“Then what’s stopping you from moving here?” Roy asked. “You can fly out of O’Hare just as easily as you can Orlando or LA.”

“You got a good one JC.” Karen patted JC’s hand. “Don’t let something as trivial as where you live ruin that. It doesn’t matter where you live. All that matters is that you’re together.”

*~*

JC followed his parents’ advice. He was waiting in Rachel’s apartment when she came home after work. When he heard the key in the door, he pushed up from the couch and turned as she came in.

“JC…” Rachel froze in the door shocked to see him in her apartment. The night had been long staying awake waiting for him to return. She didn’t know what time she had fallen asleep on the couch but her alarm jarred her awake at six to find herself still on the couch and an empty apartment. She went to work with swollen eyes and her heart in pieces. 

JC watched as she slowly unbuttoned her coat, eyeing him warily. Her scarf was pulled from around her neck as was the knit cap from her head. Everything was hung up on the coat rack along with her purse. When she kicked off the black heels, he went to her.

“JC…” His name was the only word to get past her lips before his covered them. Her eyes fluttered shut and she melted against him.

“I love you.” JC told her when he broke the kiss. “I love you just as much right now as I did yesterday morning. As I did last night while we were fighting. And I’m sorry.”

“JC…”

JC kissed her again to stop whatever she had been about to say. “I need to apologize for the way I acted. I shouldn’t have stormed out. I can’t promise we won’t argue going forward, but what happened last night will never happen again. I won’t lose my temper like that.”

“I love you.” Rachel cupped his face. Tears slipped free and rolled down her cheek. She had been so scared she had lost him. “I’m sorry too.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

“Orlando, Chicago. Even LA,” JC spoke as he held her in his arms. “I don’t care as long as we are together.

_Oh I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride_


	7. Day Four Eighty Two

9/28/02

“You look absolutely stunning,” Denise told her daughter as she stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror. 

Rachel met her mother’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. “You’re supposed to say that.”

“Oh sweetie, everyone is gonna be thinking it when they see you.” She spread out the veil over Rachel’s back. The white dress was strapless. The bodice was fitted and had a lace appliqué. The white satin dress flared out at the hips. It fell to the ground with a beautiful modest three feet train. 

“Thank you for letting us have the wedding here.” Rachel turned around to face her mother. 

“Oh,” Denise brushed her daughter’s words aside. “Your Daddy is tickled pink you picked his farm to get married out of every place in the world. He hasn’t stopped strutting around here since you asked him.”

Rachel smiled. She’d been hesitant to ask JC about getting married on her parents’ farm. Hadn’t been sure if he’d even entertain the idea of an outside wedding in Nebraska on a farm. But he had jumped at the chance. Had fallen in love with her parents’ land. Now her parents’ sprawling yard was packed with chairs facing out over the yard facing the setting sun to the west. A huge tent had been erected with tables and chairs for their guests. The list slightly bigger than they had planned. The temperature was mild. The crisp fall coolness had yet to blow in, but plenty of heaters had been placed in the tent area to keep the temperatures comfortable. 

She had been at her parents for the last two weeks making final preparations. JC had only been in town for a week. Logistics had been a slight nightmare. The majority of wedding guests had to stay in hotels in Omaha. She and JC stayed with her parents along with JC’s parents, her matron of honor Melissa and her other bridesmaid, Cassidy. Both Melissa and Cassidy had been her best friends left behind in Chicago when she moved to Orlando at the beginning of the year. Nate had offered up the empty rooms in his house. Rachel was certain he had been hoping Cassidy would take the offer had seen the looks between the two. Rachel made him take Lance, Justin, Chris, and Joey instead.

“Is it crazy that I’m getting married already?” Rachel asked her mother as she fiddled with the pearl bracelet around her wrist. A matching necklace circled her neck. The same pearls her mother had worn in her own wedding twenty seven years prior. The same her grandmother had worn. One day, she would pass the set down to her own daughter. Warmth swept through her at the thought. 

“It’s not crazy,” Denise smiled softly. “You and JC are meant to be together. Anyone who sees you together can see what you have is real. It doesn’t matter if you’ve known him fifty years or a day. He’s a good man Sweetie. I was hesitant when you told me who he was and what he did for a living. I thought for sure he’d break your heart, but he surprised me. He’s that diamond in the rough.”

“It scares me how much I love him,” Rachel confessed. 

“Don’t be scared,” Denise squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Embrace it.”

“If we don’t get a move on we’ll have to catch the next sunset.” Kevin walked to his wife and daughter. 

“I don’t know if JC would appreciate that. I’ve driven him nuts with wedding stuff.”

“Baby girl, that boy would wait forever,” Kevin said gruffly. 

Rachel smiled softly and turned to look in the mirror. She smoothed her hands down her dress. Butterflies woke and fluttered around in her belly. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kevin said as his wife left to be walked down the aisle to her seat. “You look just like your momma. When I saw her for the first time in that church… I couldn’t breath. Your Uncle Patrick had to nudge me or else I would have collapsed right there on the pulpit.”

“I hope you told Tyler that,” Rachel giggled softly. JC’s brother Tyler, was the best man. “Just in case.”

“He passes out, Nate will never let him live it down.” Kevin chuckled. 

“Definitely not.” Rachel grinned thinking of her brother. “But I’ll be right there laughing when the same thing happens to him.”

Kevin smiled as he offered Rachel his arm. “As soon as Cassidy lets him catch her.”

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“I got eyes girl.” Kevin chuckled. “I can see him tripping over himself when she’s in the room.”

“I wish I could be around to watch the battle.”

“You know your momma will give you the play by play.” Kevin chuckled and patted her hand. “You ready to get married?”

“Oh yeah,” Rachel grinned. 

When she saw JC standing at the end of the makeshift aisle, the butterflies disappeared. Her eyes never left his. Her smile matched his. She felt a tear build in the corner of her eye. It had only taken four hundred and eighty two days to get to this moment. She was certain she would have married him that first day on 5th Avenue. If it has been Vegas maybe they would have. 

But here, now, it was perfect. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon as the ceremony started. Their friends and family were gathered in white chairs in her parents’ yard. A cow moo’d in the distance. The smell of the land all around them.

JC stood next to her, her arm threaded through his. A black suit jacket with matching pants. A black vest beneath the jacket. Forgoing the traditional white button up shirt, he wore a burgundy one with a black bow tie. She bet he looked gorgeous. Would properly check him out later. When she could fully breathe and focus.

Next to him stood Tyler, Justin, and Nate. Best man and groomsmen. Nate had been floored when JC asked. Their friendship had grown over the months from the moment they first met. They each wore matching black suits just like JC. However, their vests were burgundy and their shirts were the traditional white. Burgundy bow ties completed the ensemble.

Next to her were Melissa, Cassidy, and Bethany. Each of them wore a burgundy floor length dress. Cowboy boots donned their feet. Just like what she wore beneath her dress. Their bouquets were similar to hers. A mixture of burgundy and white. 

When it was time to give her vows she grew nervous once again. It took her weeks to write hers. Countless of papers were crumbled up and thrown in the trash. Nothing sounded right. Nothing she wrote really described what JC was to her and how much she loved him. She feared hers would never live up to his. 

She handed her bouquet to Melissa as she took the ring from her maid of honor’s hand. Turning back to JC, she began to speak.

“JC…I always thought I’d be swept off my feet when I met the man I was supposed to be with. That’s what every romantic book and movie tells us. But you quite literally knocked me off my feet when we met. We sat there on 5th Avenue while people walked around us and stepped over us. From that moment you captured me. I didn’t even know something was missing until I met you. You slid into my life so effortlessly like you were always supposed to be there. And you were. Are.” 

Rachel reached for his left hand. She held the platinum band at the tip of his finger. Her hand trembled. Her gaze never wavered from JC’s. “When I look at you, I see you. I see Josh. Your love is fierce and genuine. I would choose you in every lifetime. My heart belongs to you.” She slid the ring on his finger and over his knuckles.

JC had to wipe the tears from his eyes at Rachel’s vows. He wanted to pull her into a kiss; show her every emotion he was feeling right now. The kiss would have to wait.

“You stole my words,” he started after he accepted Rachel’s ring from Tyler. His voice was soft and low. He was certain people couldn’t hear but only one person needed to hear and she was standing right in front of him. “You’ve been doing that from the very first moment we met. Falling for you was beyond my control. You captured my heart that day and suddenly you became my everything. It’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.” JC took her left hand in his. As he slid the ring on her finger he said, “I will choose you. Without pause. Without a doubt. In a heartbeat. I will keep choosing you every day for the rest of my life. You will forever be my always. I love you.”

“Oh…” Rachel’s lips parted as her emotions ran wild. Tears filled her eyes. She squeezed his hands as his squeezed hers. 

“Rachel, do you take Joshua to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Rachel smiled as she stared in to JC’s eyes. She gave his hands another squeeze. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I do.”

“Joshua, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” JC grinned. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of Nebraska, you may now kiss the bride.” 

In the midst of the cheers and clapping, JC pulled his new wife to him and kissed her. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Chasez.”

_She said “I do”_


	8. Day Seven Sixty One

7/4/03

The cramp ripped through her belly causing her to cry out. She dropped the bowl of cut up watermelon wedges she’d been carrying and bent at the waist wrapping her arms around her protruding belly. 

“Rachel!” Karen gasped and quickly skirted the island in the kitchen to her daughter-in-law. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in labor…” The pain eased in her belly and she blew out a breath as she stood. “I can’t be in labor…” She met Karen’s eyes frantically. “I’m not due for another week.”

Karen smiled softly and squeezed Rachel’s hand. “I think the baby has other ideas.”

Laughter trickled in from outside on the patio where JC’s family was gathered alongside hers. It was the Fourth of July. She and JC were hosting a family get together cookout. Celebrating the holiday. Celebrating family. Having a last hoorah before the baby came. Next week. Not this week. Not today. 

“But the cookout…” Rachel repeated numbly. 

“Don’t you worry about that. We will take care of everything.” Karen rubbed Rachel’s back comfortingly. “We just need to relax. See how far apart the contractions are.”

“Oh!” Rachel stared at her mother-in-law wide-eyed. “I didn’t look at the clock. I forgot.”

“It’s okay Sweetie I got it. Just relax. We’re gonna go sit down. Relax and see how far apart the contractions are. Are your hospital bags packed?” 

Rachel nodded. “Yeah. They are in the bedroom.” Her bags had been packed for weeks. The nursery had been done for months. From the moment they had found they were expecting, both she and JC had been counting down the days. 

“Good. Let’s get you sitting down and I’ll go get JC.”

As Rachel took a step another pain ripped through her stomach. She gave a small cry and clutched her belly.

“Oh dear,” Karen’s eyes widened as she looked at her watch. The timing couldn’t be right. Rachel’s contractions couldn’t be this close together already.

“Are you eating all the watermelon or what?” Lindsay asked as she walked into the kitchen from the patio. The difference in temperature hit her immediately. It was hot outside. Even with the umbrellas set up to block the sun and well placed fans to send a cool breeze over the group. She had definitely jumped in the pool a few times to cool off. Was close to doing it again. “What’s going on!” She exclaimed seeing the watermelon on the floor and her sister bent over. “Rachel! Are you okay?” She rushed to her side.

“I’m okay,” Rachel breathed out. Tears pricked her eyes. “I’m okay.”

“Lindsay, Sweetie, go get JC,” Karen said calmly. 

“But Rachel…”

“Lindsay, I need you to get JC. Just tell him I need his help in the kitchen. Don’t send anyone into a panic.”

“Is Rachel okay?”

“She’s fine Lindsay.”

“Are you sure?” Lindsay asked. 

“I’m okay,” Rachel righted herself and sent her younger sister a smile. “It looks like you’re gonna be an aunt sooner than you expected.”

Lindsay’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Lindsay?” Karen said. A smile on her face. “JC please.”

“Right.” Lindsay quickly turned and went back outside. She found her brother-in-law sitting at a table surrounded by her brothers, Nate and Ben, JC’s brother Tyler, and Joey. 

“Where’s my watermelon Linds?” Ben yelled when he saw his sister approaching. 

“I ate it all,” Lindsay smarted. “Karen needs you in the kitchen.”

JC wasn’t sure what alerted him. Looking back he would be certain Lindsay’s voice had been calm and even. Normal. Something about her told him he needed to get to the kitchen. He pushed the chair back from the table and put his drink down. Before he entered his house, he could see the scene through the sliding glass door. The mess on the floor. His wife bent over. His mother at Rachel’s side. He jumped into gear, throwing the door open. “What’s wrong? What’s going on? Mom? Rachel?”

Karen looked up, staring at JC over Rachel’s back. “She’s in labor, JC.”

“In labor?” JC echoed his face paling. “But she’s not due until next week.”

“The baby’s decided today was as good as any.” 

“Rachel,” JC brushed his hand over his wife’s back as he wrapped an arm around her. He bent over with her. His other hand reached to hold her hand. Her grip was tight. 

Rachel lifted her head. Her cheeks were streamed with tears. “JC…”

“I know. I know…” he said softly. “Can you stand? I got you. Just hold on to me.”

Rachel unfolded her body and stood. Her hand kept a tight grip on her husband’s. Before she could open her mouth she felt liquid rush down her legs. She gasped and stared at the tiled floor. “My water broke!”

The words set off utter commotion as Denise had been coming inside to check on her daughter. Her cry in exclamation brought everyone inside. Roy had been the one to take charge; sending most back outside to stay out of the way. He sent Tyler to start JC’s car and turn the air conditioner on. Nate had been sent to clear the vehicles from the drive clearing a path for JC to leave. His wife collected the hospital bags while JC and Denise had taken Rachel to change her soiled bottoms. In no time at all his son and daughter-in-law were on their way to the hospital to have their first child.

Hours later as the sun neared descent over the western Florida sky, JC bent over a hospital bed pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “You’re doing great. I love you so much.”

“It hurts JC…” Rachel whispered. She lifted her arm, hospital bracelets falling up her wrist and threaded her fingers through his curly hair. She pressed her forehead to his and let her eyes close. Breathing. Trying to soak up his strength. 

“I know it does.” JC said softly. “You’re doing so great. We’re almost there. We’re gonna be parents soon. Our little firecracker.”

“Please don’t call our baby a firecracker.

“Why not?” JC grinned. “He or she will be born of the Fourth of July.”

“I’m sure Chris is already thinking up a million nicknames to celebrate the occasion,” Rachel said dryly. Her stomach pinch again and she grabbed the bedrails and pushed as the doctor instructed. 

“That’s it…” In the back of his mind he was thankful she had the foresight to release his hair when the contraction came. It was a thought better left unspoken. He counted to ten like the doctor had instructed him to do when the pushing started. “Breath…”

“Almost there,” the doctor said from between Rachel’s legs. “A couple more pushes and we’ll have a baby. JC, do you want to watch?”

It was something JC had wrestled with for most of the pregnancy. Did he want to watch his child being born? Did he want to stay at Rachel’s side and wait until he could cut the umbilical cord? If he watched would be pass out? The last thing he wanted to do was pass out and become the joke between all their friends. 

“I…”

“Go JC.” Rachel told her husband. Another contraction started and she clenched her eyes closed barely feeling the kiss JC pressed on her forehead. 

JC stood next to the doctor and watched in awe as his baby was born. First the head covered in lots of dark hair. The doctor quickly auctioned the nose and mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared down at the face of his beautiful baby. A few seconds later, with a cry from his wife, the baby’s shoulders appeared. The baby slid into the doctor’s waiting hands. 

“It’s a boy!” JC’s grin was wide. He laughed through the tears. With a shaking hand he cut the umbilical cord under the watchful eye of a nurse. He watched as the baby was checked out and weighed. With trembling arms he accepted his six pound ten ounce son wrapped in a blanket. Walking back to the bed he placed the baby in his wife’s waiting arms. 

“Oh JC…” Rachel whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears. This time the emotion was different. She was full of happiness. What she felt now was worth the pain she had just gone through. “He’s perfect.”

JC sat on the side of her bed. One arm wrapped around his wife’s shoulders. The other wrapped under the baby. His son. He was a father. Joey had been right. The birth of his child would fill him with one of the most incredible feelings that nothing would ever compare to. 

“You have so many people waiting to meet you,” Rachel whispered unable to tear her gaze away. “Is that why you chose today to make an appearance? You knew everyone was here. Heard all the fun we were having and didn’t want to be left out.”

“This is so incredible,” JC ran his finger down the baby’s cheek.

Rachel tilted her head up looking at JC. “I love you.”

“I love you doesn’t seem appropriate right now. What I’m feeling is so much more. I can’t describe it…” 

“Me too. But it’s the only thing I got.”

JC leaned down and kissed his wife with their baby snuggled between them. Life couldn’t get any better.

_And gave me a son_


	9. Day Eighteen Thousand Two Hundred and Fifty Two

5/25/51

“You do realize today is not fifty years right?” Lance Bass said as he sat down in the chair on the back patio of JC’s house. 

“Yeah man, your fiftieth isn’t until next year in September.” 

“That usually how anniversaries work. You celebrate them on your wedding.”

“Rachel and I were worried you wouldn’t make it.” JC grinned across the table at Chris. 

“Fuck off.” Chris snapped good-naturedly. “My new hip makes me feel like I’m fifty again. I should have done this a long time ago.”

Joey snickered. “Probably could have toured a lot longer.”

“Before we got back together I should have told the doc to replace both my hips and my knees. Could have been a version of the million dollar man.”

Justin laughed. “Maybe the two hundred and fifty thousand dollar man.”

“You ain’t as spry anymore either. I hear you making all sorts of noises when you stand up.”

“Still younger than you.”

JC rolled his eyes at the bickering. Some things never changed. As he stared at the men sitting around the table he realized some things did. These men where his best friends. He had known them the majority of his life. Over fifty years of friendship. Lance. His silver hair. The thin framed glasses on his face. Joey had finally given up dying his hair. It now had more grey than white and started receding much like his father’s had. There were a lot more white hairs. A lot more wrinkles. Definitely a lot more aches. But they still cut up much like they had all those years ago. 

“Grandpa watch!”

Every head at the table turned in time to watch a toe headed girl jump off the side of the pool making a huge splash. 

Lance’s granddaughter, Ellie, shirt for Eleanor Ann. Named for Lance’s grandparents. 

They were grandpas, poppops, papas, Pops, dads, and daddies. So much change. 

Then again… not so much change. 

JC grinned when he caught sight of his wife walking toward him. Her hair was still long. The blonde turned to grayish-silver. Her eyes were still has blue as the day they met on 5th Avenue in New York. Her blouse was dotted with water, no doubt by the splashes of their grandkids in the pool. He was certain she would soon join them. He had heard the kids yelling for their Gramma. But right now she was on her way to him. 

“There you are,” Rachel smiled at her husband as she slid her hand across his back around his shoulders. She leaned against him as his arm came around her waist. “Thinking of getting the band back together?”

“We can’t all be the Backstreet Boys,” Lance drawled. 

“They may have had the longevity, but they never became immortalized by a meme.”

“Fuck off,” Justin grumbled. “Fifty years and that shit is still going around.”

“It’s gonna be on your headstone.”

“Good thing you fuckers will be dead before me.”

“Chris keeps getting more body parts replaced artificially he may outlive us all.”

“We’ll see who’s laughing when I can do a cartwheel and you can’t get out of bed.”

“Bet Karly will like the artificial dick you’re getting next.”

“Fuck you. Ain’t nothing wrong in that department.”

“Yeah,” Joey chuckled. “I seen the blue pills in your pill box.”

With a tug of her hand, Rachel pulled JC up from his chair and left the four guys arguing about pills and sex. Walking hand and hand, they made their way across the yard away from the party. The sun was high in the sky. A small breeze blew over the Nebraska plains. Beyond the yard horses and cattle grazed. They had moved to Nebraska a few years ago. Back to the land she grew up on. Her brother Nate had worked the farm for many years before passing it on to his son, Daniel. She and JC had a swatch of land from the main parcel. They had a small house built. After living so many years in Los Angeles, it had been nice to retire and move back to the country. The peacefulness. The quiet. 

Living in Nebraska they still spent a lot of time traveling. Their four kids were scattered all over the United States. Noah lived in Florida working behind the scenes for Disney. Noah’s song writings had appeared in many Disney animated films. Their daughter Emma lived in Nashville, who despite growing up in a pop world had been bitten by the country music bug. Madeline lived in Los Angeles. The sun and sand would forever be in her blood. A nurse by day, a beach bum by night. Alex, their youngest, lived right there in Nebraska. Working the land right beside his cousins. Between the four kids, she and JC had ten grandkids to spoil. 

“Can you believe it’s been fifty years?” Rachel asked as she rested her arms across the top rung of the wooden fence. 

“Seems like yesterday.” JC wrapped his arm around Rachel’s shoulder as he stood next to her. 

“I must have thanked my mom a hundred times for dragging me to New York that week.” Rachel laughed. “If it hadn’t been for that trip, none of this would have happened.”

“It would have happened,” JC said confidently. “We would have eventually met each other. Somewhere. Somehow. We would have run into each other. I can promise you, I wouldn’t have been able to speak then either.”

Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. 

“That smile still captivates me…” JC turned her from the fence and pulled her into his arms. “You’ve been doing that since day one. Making me lose my train of thought with just a smile.”

“We’ve had so many ups and downs.”

“Thankfully more ups than downs.”

“We’ve been blessed.”

“Yes we have.” JC kissed her softly. “I know we haven’t technically been married for fifty years, so everyone keeps telling me.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Maddie has informed me to such a million times. Probably because she wanted to throw a big party next September for our anniversary and this takes the wind out of her sails.” 

“By then we’ll be great grandparents.” JC shook his head in disbelief. Grace, Noah’s older daughter, had announced to the family earlier in the party she was expecting her first child with her husband Liam. 

“We’ve created such a beautiful family.” 

“We have…” 

“I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

“Me too.” JC kissed Rachel once again and hugged her to him. 

“Here’s to another fifty years or however long we have…”

“We have forever.”

“Forever.”

_Well honey, that’s fifty years, here’s to you and me_


End file.
